Will of a Soldier
by Above.them.all
Summary: After a gruesome death James, a world war 2 soldier, is transported to the new world where he hears the screams of thousands of men and the bleating of goats...
1. Prologue

Will of a Soldier

Written by: .all

Proofread by: PervySageChuck

This is just a little something I put together while I waited for a game to download, don't expect the world from it.

Will of a Soldier: Prologue 

"This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." -Winston Churchill (November 10, 1942)

Battle of Stalingrad, 27 August 1942, 1,250,000–1,798,619 casualties.

Four days into the world's bloodiest battle, thousands have already died, the number of wounded is too high to count. But yet the russians pushed on, and even with so many dead they would never stop, never give up, never surrender to a man who calls for the death of so many.

They pushed on through the streets, through the trenches, and through the open field, right into the line of fire.

"Get down!" William screamed.

Whoooorrsh! The shell struck just twenty feet from James's head, sending debris flying in every direction.

James went sprawling to the ground, thrown by the force of the explosive mortar shell. "Achhh" he groaned holding on to his leg for dear life. He looked up to William, his best friend since childhood, a strong man who always pushed him forward when he lost his will to fight on. "It-It's bleeding…"

William rushed over and knelt on the ground beside James. "Shit! …" he rustled around his bag frantically while watching all around for enemy fire.

James knew his odds of survival, his leg had a huge gash down the length of it. He would bleed out in just a matter of minutes. "William just go, leave me, you will get killed!"

"I ain't doing that James!… You have a wife and two kids to tend to. I've got nothing!" William finished wrapping the bandages over the wound, but it was clear that it wouldn't last very long. The bandages were already soaked in blood, there was nothing he could do but die.

"William! Just GO! This isn't some fairy tale, there is no happy ending for us!"James pushed William away, into the trench, out of the line of fire where so many had died.

William fell into the trench with a thud, which was almost comical how quiet it was compared to the racket in front of them both. William, however, wouldn't let that happen, they had grown up together, played together, and fought together, things weren't going to change now. William pulled himself out of the trench and grabbed James's arms, pulling him into the trench.

Bullets were raining down upon them, it was a miracle they had not been killed yet. It was only thanks to their brothers in combat that they were still alive.

William pulled for just a moment, he pulled James just barely to safety. When James was coated in a very familiar paste, blood.

Out from his neck like a fountain, the blood spurted. "Nooo!" James shouted as William's dead body fell on top of him.

So many others had fallen just like William, on the battlefield there was no winner, on this particular battlefield there was no survivor, it was a fact he had come to know as more than truth, it was law. It was only a matter of time before he fell as well.

He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his son, to teach him how to throw a ball. His daughter, he wanted to see her for the first time. His wife, he wanted to hold her one last time. Most of all he wanted to go back in time and stop this petty war from ever happening so everyone could see their families once more.

A great rumbling could be heard advancing but his thoughts were not changing, he lost everything, what was the point in continuing? He knew the sound approaching, all soldiers knew it, the mighty tiger tank.

He looked up to the sky accepting his fate. "Caroline, raise them well…" His last words before he was crushed along with his best friend, William.

* * *

James awoke in a grassy plain. He was propped up against a rock with his eyes closed. His first thought… I'm in hell? A perfectly reasonable assumption as when he awoke he heard the sounds of thousands of men screaming for their lives like they had been cast into a nightmare. The strangest part was the faint sounds of goats bleating in the background.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Face to Face With Death**_

"I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat." _-_ Winston Churchill

His eyes opened slowly expecting to see hell, the burning of men, the suffering of masses of sinners, and the devil himself. Instead his nose was greeted by a gentle breeze pushing over a familiar ironlike smell. His eyes were met by a deep green grass that rolled on for what looked like miles.

He stood up in awe. "This can't be hell...heaven?" he looked over his body… it was all there, his helmet, his rifle, grenade, spare clips, and his uniform. "Not a scratch…"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"No, pleas…."

The sounds of terror struck up from behind him like a dam had been broken and all the fear it held burst through, flooding his ears with the sound of death.

He whipped his head around at breakneck speed, getting his scooped AVS-36 rifle off his back and facing in front of him as if it were instinct at this point.

With his rifle out he looked over the completely new scenery before him. Thousands of square feet of fresh blood and guts layered the grassy plain like a carpet. Tens of thousands of men were scurrying away in all directions in a desperate attempt to escape the mass of death approaching.

This was nothing new for James, the last two weeks of his life had been nothing but thousands of men being slaughtered like animals. However, what was in front of him was on a whole new level, it further solidified his notion that he had been killed and was now in hell. He saw a black beast, the reaper of men's souls, one of the five dark young rampaging across the battlefield. The beasts had five strong, sturdy legs made from darkness itself, their shimmery black legs looked like a bad quality television image due to their ever changing nature. Just above their legs were eleven oddly placed and sized circular mouths each with rows upon rows of deadly sharp teeth all spinning in opposing directions.

At the very top of the beasts was an uncountable number of slimy, writhing tentacles all wrapping around each other like a gay orgy. The monsters ran around like they couldn't be happier, as if they were prancing around in a meadow of flowers, crushing the men, making them scream and shout for their lives. One might think that such a terrifying thing would let out a ferocious roar, but they would be wrong, these abominations bleated like goats, a gentle and playful little squeal.

James got up off of his knees as he saw that the mass of people with the dark young behind them was running over towards him. The wave of people rushed over to him like a tsunami of death and carnage.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he screamed, standing up and running in the opposite direction. His mind was blank, it did not know what to do other than just freeze up and accept his inevitable fate. His body on the other hand shot off like never before as if someone else was controlling him like a puppet.

Without any concern for the hordes of men being squashed behind him he ran forward for his life. His gear slowed him down drastically, but compared to the others in his force his load was light. Because of the amount of gear and his relatively unfit body he slowed down fast, allowing the sea of men and monsters to gain on him.

James ran with everything he had, sweat dripping, heart pounding, but it wasn't enough, his all was just not enough to keep him ahead of the others.

"MEEEH, MEEEEEEH" the monstrosities bleated as they stomped out life after life like children smashing down a lego house.

Finally the men, who were likely soldiers, passed James, leaving him in the back to be squashed by the dark young.

"No, no….." he coughed due to his unbearably dry throat, relieving him of all the air in his lungs, ultimately sending him sprawling to the ground out of exhaustion. He fell, tumbling to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"...No, no….." he wheezed. "Not again...to die twice…." he pushed himself up onto his knees but just fell back down spaghetti legged.

"MEEEH!" The ground shook more and more violently as the monsters approached.

James' legs were completely useless, at this point he was pulling himself along the grass with his bare hands.

In an instant he was swooped up by a large slimy tentacle and thrown about like a child's toy.

Then, the strangest thing yet happened, all four of the horrendous creatures halted in their tracks. Even the clusters of tentacles stopped and pointed in the air like antennae.

Of the four, three began to flee, running away from James, who was still trapped in the clutches of the last one's slimy tentacles. The three burst down the plain wading through an entire army of corpses, all heading to what looked to be another of these soul harvesting monsters, except this one had a strange… thing standing on its head.

James didn't care that the others were leaving, he just wanted to escape the one that had him captive, he struggled, squirming about, pushing on the tentacles as hard as he possibly could. He groaned and moaned, desperately trying to push himself out. To his dismay, he could not move, he couldn't even make a single tentacle move.

The creature made several clicking sounds, as if it were communicating to another of its brethren. It used its tentacle to move him closer to his body, closer to its mouths.

Its terrifying mouth opened, revealing hundreds of rotating teeth designed to tear flesh from bone while turning said bone into dust.

"Please, god no!" James screamed as he was lowered into the jaws of this mighty grinder of flesh.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **Chapters will be short like this one mainly due to school and other life things that get in the way. If by some chance you can't get enough, check out my Fiction press, I'm still Above them all. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'm always open to constructive criticism.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: James needs to buy some Depends underwear and maybe some life insurance...**_

"Please, god no!" James screamed as he was lowered into the jaws of this mighty grinder of flesh.

"Die. Die! Die!" James screamed flailing wildly. He struggled and struggled but it was no use and James knew it. _This is it, killed in Hell...twice!_ The beast lowered him slowly as if just to make his last moments even more torturous.

"Tic tockk fiish reckkkkkkk!" a high pitch screeching penetrated the air so fiercely it shook is whole body like a tuning fork.

"Rick tic tic." the monster holding James replied to the screech in a depressed tone, dropping James reluctantly before rushing off to the area where the screech had come from.

James fell from twenty feet in the air helplessly trying to regain his balance, but once again it was no use. He fell to the bloodied ground landing on his legs, breaking them at the knees, sending his tibia (the bone just under the knee that connects to the ankle) straight though his knee caps. He rolled over on his side screaming in pain while shakily looking down at his legs to see the damage. His tibia was protruding from his legs, with all of its muscles, tendons, and flesh torn and flopping just beside it.

His legs were not the only broken part of him, due to the high pressure of the tentacles, James' ribs were crushed and broken like gravel.

James looked at his mangled body and began to do the only thing he could at this point, cry. His tears rushed down his face, washing away the thick coat of blood whose owner may have been him, or one of the thousands of others slain at this very spot. There was no way to tell.

He moved his hands shakily to his bones, which spurted blood, he wrapped his hands around the base of his tibias. He couldn't help it, he screamed like a wild wounded animal. With one gut wrenching thrust he forced his bones back into his legs. "AHHHHHHHHHA HAHAH Aahaahh…." his voice trailed off as his bones were forced back into their places, though he was sure they would never work again. _This is where I will die._

Just before he could pass out from the pain, his blood soaked arms were grasped by two hefty, rough hands which dragged him through the grass like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing?! Leave him! Those things could come back at any moment!" he heard the voice of a man who had the regal tone of a superior officer, but yet he seemed to have lost all of his calm that gave him the illusion of a superior.

"Sir, he saw it up close, he could be useful!"

"Useful? Who do you think you are talkin'…"

James's consciousness faded from existence.

* * *

"Useful? Who do you think you are talking to, I can see perfectly well he is as useless as a bag of rocks, look at his legs!"

"But sir, he may be from another country, look at his clothes. If we were to save a member of another country…"

"FFFF…." the captain ground his teeth realizing his subordinate was a lost cause. Realizing this, he simply turned around and ran, saving his own life over the life of a commoner who held no real sway.

The man who had pleaded for the life of James watched as his comrades ran off without him, leaving him for dead.

The man pulled James through the woods after being left by his comrades. He pulled him through the fields, he pulled him through the rocks, and into the great forest of Tob.

"This fucker...heavy…" the man said, pulling the now dead corpse of this WW2 soldier through the woods.

He dropped the corpse on the ground heaving heavily. Placing his hands on his hips he began to catch his breath.

"H-He is dead, isn't he…?" the man said, looking down at the body extremely depressed, he couldn't save one life in the massacre, and now he couldn't save this other man.

Crinck, a single crack of a twig could be heard from nearby in the forest.

The man turned to his left to see where the sound had come from, he looked down to the dead body which was next to him. He knew where he was and how dangerous it could be to humans. After weighing his options he left the body where it was and ran into the forest in order to save his own life.

* * *

Enri walked through the bushes looking for the source of the voices she had heard coming from her right. When she poked her head out of the bushes she saw the dead body of a man who was dressed in the strangest apparel she had ever seen.

Enri was a compassionate soul so she couldn't just let this man who mysteriously appeared just rot away.

She used the muscles she had acquired over her time as a field worker to pull the man back to her village.

* * *

James woke up to the scrapes of shovels and the shuffling of feet as dirt was being poured on his body.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **That it for the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: From The Grave**_

 _Kiilll…. Kiilll him….make him pay….. For what he did…. To you…._ The voices raged on and on in James mind, clawing at his sanity. _He deserves to Die!_

"ARRRRRRRR!" He screamed, trying with all his might to block out the voices and their ever so tempting offers.

His mind went black, leaving him alone in a vast, infinite darkness that they call death. The voices left him alone sitting in pure darkness for all of eternity simply to contemplate his thought. What he wanted most, to rid himself of the voices, would be the worst decision he would ever make.

At first, James was content with the voices being gone, being alone in this darkness would be better than being tormented by the voices of demons, right? That is what he thought until he began to look around seeing only darkness and emptiness in all directions. After just five hours he was regretting his decision to wander aimlessly in the darkness looking desperately for any source of life, anything at all.

"Please!" He begged. "Is there anyone out there!" He shouted repeatedly, for days he wandered in circles not seeing, hearing, tasting, or feeling anything but his own sorrow and regret. _Lucas….. Chloe…._ _Caroline…_ tears rolled down his face, though he was incapable of feeling them, his last fully understandable thoughts before falling into the endless pits of insanity were of his family he had left behind, left to fend for themselves until they eventually fell into the same pit he was in. the thought of his son, his daughter who has yet to be born, and his wife all falling into the same torment he was in brought out the deepest sadness he had ever felt, tearing at his heart as if his emotions were literally pulling his heart out of his chest and crushing it.

The thoughts of his family sent him over the edge spiraling down the pit of insanity. The darkness lifted and was replaced by a face, a massive face which nearly covered the whole of the sky. This face spoke with a familiar tone. _Do you accept? Will you kill him?... no, you will kill him, i can see it in your eyes._ The godlike head said speaking to him like it had just won the lottery, filled with joy.

"I…. I will kill him, not for you, for them… he will die so others may live…." James said, barely capable of holding in the voices that began to plague his mind once again. His face contorted out of pure rage. "Just give me a chance…. He …..will die!"

 _Good…._ The god like face said looking down on its newest puppet. _Bring me the soul of the one known as AINZ OOAL GOWN!_

Several thousand images flashed through James's mind, all of them being images of a terrifying being of massive proportions, even just mental images sent shivers down his spine. But nothing would stop him now, it didn't matter how terrifying this beast was, he felt another feeling upon seeing those images that was stronger than fear, the need for revenge.

The images scrolled through his mind lightning fast until he reached the last three images that the face had shown him. Three images that sent his rage ablaze, the first was of this skeleton raising five of those wretched beasts, the dark young, from a pile of dead people. The second, of him riding one of the monsters as his personal mount, and the third, of him, James, being crushed by the beast's slimy tentacle.

Rage boiled up from his very core, he screamed with all his might letting out a shrill, bone chilling screech, a screech of the dead. James had become something unnatural, something he should be ashamed of, something William and his whole family would be ashamed of, an undead whose sole purpose was to collect souls for this higher being who gave him a reason to live again.

James closed his eyes, ready for his first mission. Chink! Chink! The sounds of three shovels digging into the soil and pouring dirt over a body placed in a shallow grave. James heard this first followed by the shuffling of feet, like whoever was gathered around him was scared of a presence which couldn't be seen.

James pushed his hand through the dirt pulling himself out of the grave like a zombie from television. As his head emerged from his grave Gasps of surprise filled the air, followed by screams of terror. He emerged out of the dirt stretching his head to the sky to see the sun. it was bright, so bright it felt as if it were eating away at his body and soul… if he had one.

Hw wore his normal uniform but there was a few major changes, his uniform was dyed a deep crimson red from all the blood. He also wore a strange black hooded cape which draped over his back covering all of his body and shielding it from the sun. Chained to his side were two small scythes.

He let out a deep sigh of relief before looking down to his waist where hundreds of small green goblin like creatures gathered with their swords and hammers ready.

James looked down at them using his hooded robes to hide his face, making him look like death incarnate. He didn't know why but he just knew that these beings before him were weak and useless.

"Where am I?" James said in a quiet yet perfectly audible tone.

No one spoke up which angered him. "Where am I? I will not ask again..."

Still no one answered, James was about to move when a little girl who was being carted off by a group of goblin things spoke up. Fearless like a true leader this girl stopped her group of bodyguards and stood tall saying to James. "This is Carne village. I brought you here after I found you lying in the woods hurt badly.

"Carne….. Tell me, where is this Ainz Ooal Gown."

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **TA DA. Another chapter. I hope this chapter didn't stray too far from the light novel in terms of details. God know what happens when**

 **I mistake the distance between a plain of grass and a forest. "But Above them All Carne village is exactly 40,578.4556 feet away from where James was standing with a bearing of 122 knot northwest, and 55 feet above sea level, so if you do the calculations of how much James weighs and how much the average soldier in the light novel would weigh and multiply it by the friction of pi times the radius of gravity squared than it would take him 34 days to drag James to the coordinates 1223 east 12 North. By that time…." Yea… it is a fanfic that was written in like an hour… so….** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the support!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Servant of Gown**_

The goblin-like men pulled at the clothes of the girl who had spoken up. "Stay away from him, he is an undead, they hold nothing but hatred for all who live." One said, putting up his best tough man act.

The girl jerked her body forward, releasing it from the goblin's grasp. She looked down at the green men. "The monster that Ainz-sama used to save us was an undead. Prepare for an attack but don't instigate one, peace is always a better option. If that monster is half as strong as the death knight, we are all doomed anyway."

The girl's quiet whispers rung in his ear as they reverberated through his skull much more powerfully than before. _Uggg!_ James twitched his head slightly while still adjusting to the new found strength of his senses. _Did that...face give me these gifts to kill Ainz, to kill the devil?_ That didn't matter, it was trivial compared to the still growing horde of armed goblins around his feet. "Where is he, tell me now or I'll take your life too." he said pulling his right scythe out from under his cloak and pointing it at the girl.

Hundreds of blades sung their fierce songs as they were unsheathed, pointed at James.

Before anyone could open their mouths, or make a move, a feminine voice came from the sky, "Oi, Oi, Oi, don't even think about killing them." beautiful and soft, yet James could hear the beast which lied under the fake voice it put up as a front. Whatever this mysterious voice was, it was not to be trifled with.

James spun his head around slowly, staring down a red headed girl who descended from the sky above. She was a beauty beyond anything he had ever seen. Wearing a long, dark maid outfit with a slit down its side to show off her long, elegant legs. Her bright red hair, reflected the sun's light showing just how well dressed and groomed she was.

Everything about her was off, James had this new feeling, like an internal compass which pointed towards beings with bad karma, and it was going wild when he looked her in the eyes. "Who are you?" he asked never once letting his scythe falter from its place.

"I could ask the same of you." the maid said landing on the ground.

"It doesn't it matter who I am, I just want one answer. Then I leave."

The maid placed her hand upon her chin and thought to herself for a moment. After a brief moment she lowered her hand. "It does matter. I, Lupusregina Beta, Loyal servent of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, will not disappoint him again. You are coming with me."

James vision narrowed and began to become blurred before widening to encompass all around him. His heart boiled with an unnatural blaze of hatred, one which did not feel his own. His voice lowered to a bone chilling depth. "YOU SAID YOU SERVE AINZ OOAL GOWN." The flames of rage only grew, passing the threshold for a human mind to withstand, utterly consuming him.

Without any thinking James indulged his need to ferociously attack and kill anything attached to Ainz. He moved with incredible speed, making a normal human look like a couch potato.

Time slowed and his reflexes felt astronomically more sensitive, like he could sense any and all life in a one mile radius.

Making a bee line straight for the dark skinned girl, he prepared his scythes at his side for one massive swipe, which would cleave her head off and end things right here.

"Hmph." Lupusregina grunted lackadaisically as James propelled himself forward at inhuman speeds.

As if prepared for this exact outcome she pulled out of thin air, an imposing black and silver scepter which was shaped like a disproportionately made religious symbol out of thin air, somehow materializing it with nothing but her hands.

James stuttered for less than a split second at this sight. He knew he was moving too fast to be seen by a human eye yet this "girl" had not only seen him but moved fast enough to calmly do what seemed like creating a weapon and readying it before he had even gotten close enough to touch her.

At this point he couldn't stop himself. He could only continue with his assault. His scythes were raised above his head as he descended upon this "girl" with his ferocious attack.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hurt a lady." Lupusregina said sadistically, raising her weapon over her shoulder like a baseball bat.

Crack! James' vision whitened until all he could see was pure white. Before he even realized what had happened, Lupusregina had taken her weapon and swung it at James, making him fly through the air, breaking the sound barrier, and leaving a trail of destruction from the force of the swing.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

_**Chapter Four: Part Two, Inhabitors**_

James' eyes opened allowing him to see the damage caused by just one swing of Lupusregina's weapon. He had been flung at least a hundred feet, smashing through the outer wall of the small village and cracking the first tree his back had collided with.

The fact that such a being existed which could pack that much power into a single swing was nothing short of insane to James, but insane was a language he understood.

His neck cracked and slumped down forcing him to look at his mangled body. His legs were broken, facing opposite directions. His left arm, the one that had taken most of the impact, was completely missing. The rest of his body was in a similar state. Yet James felt no pain, he felt no anger, and no hatred for this Ainz he had been ordered to kill, it was as if he was human again. Everything was calm and peaceful for that split second, then it all ended, James watched with his broken neck as his arm grew a bone out of thousands of small hair like fibers wrapping around themselves, sprouting from every part of him that was damaged came similar fibers, all molding new body parts and repairing the others like they were separate organisms.

The human part of James felt tired and exhausted, just wanting to enter eternal rest, but as his body healed, a familiar rage boiled in his heart, taking over his body as if he was being moved around like a puppet. With shaky movements he stood on his new legs. He extended his left arm showing off his new found regeneration powers to his opponent, as he did so his long black cloak began to re-stitch itself back into place on his arm.

"Ho ho ho, I'm surprised you are still alive. You must be made of some pretty hard stuff." Lupusregina said as she gracefully stepped over the rubble of the broken wall and walked over to where James was.

James stood tall and strong. With his new body he was fearless and he readied his scythes at each of his sides. His mind worked at a speed thousands of times faster than what a human was capable of. "You said you were a servant of Ainz, tell me where he is and I'll let you live."

"Hmmm?" Lupusregina's face contorted. "Based on how you took that hit, you don't get to ask for anything."

James was annoyed by her response, he ground his teeth still unsure of how to proceed. He knew she was more powerful than him, and ungodly fast. His brain screamed to talk things through yet his body raged on about ripping the flesh from her corpse.

 _DO it….she is nothing…. but a simple maid…. YOU. ARE. HER. DEATH._ His face grimaced and twitched to the left. It twitched and distorted like it was on the verge of crossing in between dimensions. "Jus...J-just die!" James yelled. "I am your death!" Reinvigorated by a mysterious force he leapt into action.

He pushed forward, rushing Lupusregina with his fists rather than the scythes that weighed his hands down.

Giving her no time to react he smashed his fist into her open face. A great burst of air erupted from where his fist impacted her face, flowing in all directions, the burst of air pushed everything in the area away.

Lupusregina's face, which was blown back, leaned forward back to its original position. Her nose was clearly broken, with a decent amount of blood dripping from it steadily. "Not, not bad for a…."

She was cut off by another successive blow to her gut. Then another to the gut, and another, more and more came. He pounded away with all of his might like a wild animal, with no technique, just pure unnatural rage.

Lupusregina finally caught herself and attempted to pull herself from the continuous barrage that he was dishing out.

She flung her head forward, facing James. She let go of the weapon in her hands, letting it disappear into mist. Her hands flew forward grasping his, stopping them in their tracks as if his punches were child's play. She sniffled the blood back into her nose before saying, "you sure have gotten faster, or were you holding back? No matter, at least you dropped those scythes."

In an instant the battle he thought he was winning was turned around showing just how underpowered he really was in this new hell hole of a world. He struggled against her might, pulling and tugging his hands to no avail. "Son of a Bitch, I'll have your head!"

"My head? How will you get it, you don't even know how to use your weapons, it was painfully obvious when you rushed me with no form." She chuckled lightly.

"Give up" she said now more serious. "I am ordered to report to Lord Ainz, And I won't disappoint him again." Lupusregina tightened her grasp on his hands pulling them forcefully behind his back in a crossed fashion.

James made a split second decision. He didn't know whether his healing that he had seen earlier would work for a second time but he had to try. He jumped up placing his feet on Lupusregina's chest, he extended his legs with all his might, ripping his arms out from their sockets and sending himself to the ground.

He hit the ground and began to wriggle on the ground like a caterpillar away from this "girl".

"Ha! What an idiot, where do you think that will get you?" Lupusregina said dropping his arms on the ground.

James wriggled away, with a purpose, he still had his mission. He still had to acquire Ainz' soul. This girl who claimed to be his servant was supposed to give him all the information he needed to find Ainz, yet now she held his fate in her hands.

James felt no pain, but he could still feel his body dying, if he even could, his new body was still a mystery to him.

Just as Lupusregina was about to grab him, his body was engulfed in black smoke and the scenery shifted to a black world where nothing existed.

James knew this place. "No,no no no…" he said standing up. "Not again….. How many times must I die, wasn't the first time enough!?"

 _Not yet…. I saved you….AGAIN!_ The snake like voice came from behind him. _How is it….you lost to a maid…._

James turned around to see the massive floating face which inhabited this realm, the realm of the dead. "...uhhh ahem, yes, well you see, she was no ordinary maid. She was a servant of Ainz.

The face in the sky breathed loudly before speaking again. _I gave you the power of…. Ten thousand men…. Yet you lost to a maid…. If you are right….and she is a servant of Ainz…. Then he must be powerful beyond belief…._

"Yes, she was more than human, a demon maybe. If she serves the devil, this Ainz, then it makes sense."

The face looked displeased. _Do not…. speak about matters which…. You have no knowledge…. I have given you all the power I can….spare…. You will have one more chance to redeem yourself…. or be stuck here for eternity…. All I can give you is knowledge now…._

"You mean I have to face him with the power I currently have? I will be killed!"

 _Yes…. but you will not be alone…. Seek out the one they call…. Momon the adventurer…. If rumor is right…. He is the most powerful human alive…. Pay him using this…._

A small bag appeared in front of James, who had no hands, just bones which slowly formed while being slowly covered by new flesh.

 _This Ainz could be deadly…. Even the other twelve Inhabitors…. know nothing of him….other than rumors from the peasants…. He has a magical barrier to stop our…. Investigations…. Only one thing could be gathered…. Two words…. Touch Me… along with this image…._

The image of a shining knight flashed across James' mind. "Just tell me where I can find him."


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Darkness**_

Archon floated through the endless abyss of darkness. His lonely head turning endlessly like a lost planet without a star. _When….will this torture end…. When will I find my…. Myself…._

The only source of joy he had found in the past ten thousand years, his recent toy, James, had left his realm, left him.

In this dark realm devoid of happiness a small glimpse of color shined through like a thousand stars, illuminating the floating head.

From the edge of the realm, a small speck of light the size of the head of a pin expanded to form a massive ring of light.

 _This damn fool…. Again…._ Archon said.

As Archon turned away from the portal in the sky he began to float away and mumble. _It was never my fault…. they just couldn't…. see the logic in it…._

From the portal came a massive black foot and leg, cut at the knee. This leg looked identical to Archon, both have black skin which rippled like static on an old t.v.

Archon floated away pretending not to notice the leg which had appeared through the now closing portal behind him.

Then the leg spoke, it was unclear where the legs voice came from as it had no mouth to speak with, but it spoke nonetheless. _Do not be so petty as to run from me…. Archon….ARCHON!_

Archon ground his teeth and spun himself around. _WHAT! Have you come…. to gloat!?_

 _No, no, that is beyond me, I came because I heard of your plan to kill this Ainz character._

 _How the HELL…. do you know…. about that!?_ Archon Screamed.

 _Hohohohoo… you may be the head but you're not very bright are you Archon. How I know is for me to know only._

 _I doesn't matter…. When I'm whole again…. I'll erase your very existence from…. time itself!_

The leg burst out into laughter. _HAHAHAHAHAHA. You do realize no matter how hard you try, you will never catch up to Pyxis. He has already killed six of those players you plan to kill. And he did it hundreds of years before you! You're such a fool! HAHAHAHA!_

Acheron ignored him and went back to controlling his little puppet.

* * *

James couldn't describe the feeling he got from being repeatedly transferred between dimensions, it was like he had just come out of a carnival ride, almost like motion sickness.

His first glimpse of the real world, or rather this new world he had come to, was a dark wall made from stone cobbled together.

He stumbled forward catching himself on the cobbled wall where he took a breather trying his hardest not to puke from his nausea.

After a quick breather, he caught his bearings and stood up straight. His crimson red uniform and pitch black cape rippled in the slight breeze coming from behind him.

"Gotta find Momon, Gotta kill Ainz…" James didn't know where he was but he had a general idea of the type of place he was in. from what it looked like he was in an alleyway of some old town or city.

He stepped out of the alleyway and into the streets of the city. Instantly he was blown away by what he saw. The town was lively and full of life, people of all colors and creeds walked the streets, merchants shouted from their stalls attempting to attract customers, and children ran around as if the streets were a playground.

"Where the hell am I, it looks like a city from the 1500s…"

James put his capes hood up to block the sun and walked into the streets and over to the nearest vendor.

"Knives! Blades! Swords! We've got em all!" the vendor shouted looking around till his and James' eyes met.

James walked up to the husky man behind the stall.

The vendor spoke. "An adventurer type it looks like, don't worry my blades would hold up to the strongest of trolls!"

James looked around to the blades, they were all cheap junk, even he could tell that none of them were well maintained, most of them had rust spots growing on them. "Where am I, What city is this?"

Buddy, are you stupid? This E-Rantel, what did you just crawl out from the grave or somethin?"

James voice shifted becoming dark and growl like. To which the vendor responded by backing up just a tenth of an inch. "You could say that…. Now, answer my question Or I'll kill you where you stand. Where can I find Momon?"

The merchant slid back but maintained his composure for the most part. "Hehe, Momon is not an easy man to get a hold of…"

"On with it"

"S-sorry, you could try requesting his services at the counter in the adventurer's guild headquarters… Just down the road and to the left, three buildings down…"

James mind cleared and he became at ease again. After collecting the information he wanted he walked down the streets and into the Guild headquarters.

As soon as he entered the temperature dropped ten degrees. All the adventures inside the guild at the moment looked over the new guy and made it clear that they were top dog. But James didn't care, he was motivated by a single cause. He strode past the couch where the higher ranking adventures sat in luxury, it was clear they were higher ranked just by their armor, each had many intricated rings and accessories to match their fighting style.

The whole room kept an eye on James as he reached the counter to talk to the receptionist, almost as if they could sense he didn't belong with the normal humans.

The receptionist forced a smile. "How may I help you?" she said clearly nervous.

James responded quickly and to the point. "I would like to hire Momon."

The room dropped another ten degrees. Each and every eye in the room was now completely focused on him.

"I'm sorry but Momon of Darkness is currently out on a task. If you would like I will set aside a task for him, but An Adamantite adventure is expensive, especially a personal request… Do you have the necessary funds?"

James was blasted with so much information to process he stuttered in his thinking for a moment. _Darkness? Adamantite?_ He looked down to his waistband where a sack of coins he was given by his new master was securely fastened. He loosened the bag and placed it on the counter for the receptionist.

James had no idea of what they used for currency here, but he trusted his new master, albeit a little too much, so he placed the bag down and hoped for the best.

The receptionist slowly reached forward and examined the contents of the bag. After counting out the golden coins in the bag she spoke. "This is too much." she slid five golden coins over to James who gladly accepted them.

"Now," she said. "What is your name so I can give it to Momon. I will also need a description of the task and if you would like I can add a note to Momon."

James thought. _How could I attract him…_ the images of a silver knight flashed through his mind. _That's right…_ "My name is… William and I would like Momon to help me slay a... monster… Also, add this as a note. Touch me, The silver paladin."


End file.
